Nameless
by WinglessRose
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke plus some one else you will find out later are transported to Harry Potter's world. who knows what will happen. some soft yaoi. doesn't really do along with the books its just what would happen if naruto was in harry's world. posting it again nut this time with hopefully much less mess ups. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. -cry-

Sorry about the grammar its not the best.

Don't have anyone to proof read for me. -sad face-

Please be nice this is my first crossover.

Couldn't think of a name not very good at it so it will be nameless hope you don't mind.

Nameless

'talking English'

"talking Japanese"

thoughts/ telepathy

[written]

Sasuke was sitting in his room, as he was sharpening his weapons. When he looked out the window, it was raining heaps. Just like the night he first seen the little fox being chased into the woods.

-flash back-

It was a cold rainy night when young Sasuke was walking home from training. The rain was coming down so hard, one could hardly see ten feet in front of oneself. That's when Sasuke seen it. From the looks of it, it was a fox. But it didn't look like any fox he had ever seen before, for the little fox was black with red tipped ears, tails, and feet. As it walking it left red foot prints as if it just walked in blood, that faded away as it walked. He thought he was seeing things, because as far as he could remember no animal had nine tails like this one. As the fox ran past he could hear yelling from some of the villagers.

\- -end flash back-

That was all he could remember from that night, but he would never forget the look of terror on the foxes face.

As he looked out the window he was sure that he heard people run by yelling, he couldn't hear all they said but he could make out some of what was being yelled. "STOP THAT MONSTER!" "GET THAT THING!" What stood out the most was. "KILL THE MONSTER!"

While they ran past him, he could have sworn he could see knives, bats, and pitch forks. Thinking the worst he ran out into the rain to see what everyone was yelling at. What he saw horrified him to the core, for it was the tinny fox curled in a small ball not moving. Not sure if it was still alive, he made the hand signs for the fire ball jutsu, to scare the villagers away.

Once they were gone he walked over to the poor thing. As he picked the fox up he was glad to see the fox wasn't dead. On Sasuke's way home the fox wouldn't calm down. 'What have they all done to you, and how long has this been going on?' Sasuke thought as he held the fox as tightly as he could with out hurting him even more.

By the time Sasuke got home the fox had calmed down enough for him to get a bit of a look. "Looks like the worst you got little one is just a broken leg and some cuts. Now lets see what we can do to help you." Sasuke stated as he walked over to first aid kit in the living room. Once all the mud and blood was cleaned off; he noticed the fox was black with red tips. "It's you again, didn't think I would ever see you again little guy." The fox just looked up at him in disbelief and fright. He placed the fox on the coffee table, and put what he needed to mend the broken leg beside the fox. "Now I need you to sit very still so I don't hurt you." Just as he completed mending the leg, he placed it down the wrong way causing the fox to bite him. "Aww that hurt don't bite I was only trying to help!" Sasuke yelled, ending up scaring the fox more. After a short while he found the fox. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Now lets both get some rest its been a long day." This time with more care he picked the fox up, and walked to the bed room.

As Sasuke got ready for bed he placed the fox on the bed, and kept an eye on the fox. Who was now trying to limp over to the end of the bed. In the corner of Sasuke's eye he could see something black falling, with out thinking he dove out of bed and turned landing on his back catching the fox. "And where do you think your going with leg of yours. No you are going to stay here till its healed. Come to think of it if you are going to stay here you will need a name, now lets think…." The fox just tried to get back on the bed or just to the floor to get away. "I know how about Bakura!" With that Sasuke crawled into bed and held on to the fox carefully, then fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up, he found that he was alone. After looking around the place feeling a bit sad that he was alone yet again, and couldn't find the fox whats so ever. He ended up just getting ready for the day, and headed out to the training ground. Today they were going to work team building skills, to see how well you know your teammates.

As he walked over to the training ground, he kept thinking about the other night. It all seemed like a dream now, but it felt so real. When he got there he noticed Naruto was jumpy. Sakura looked the way she always did, love sick and a pain in the neck. Naruto on the other hand, yes he looked happy and joyfully but Sasuke knew that was just an act. Sasuke could tell that it was a fake smile and the way he looked around every now and then just wasn't him. Naruto was also holding his right arm like it hurt, what really bugged him was that no one else seemed to care or even know that something was wrong, no one ever seemed to care about Naruto, except him.

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun over here. Lets train together!" Sakura pleaded as she walked over to Sasuke. "Hm." Was all he said. Then he looked at Naruto and tilted his head to the right as if to say, you follow me over there.

Naruto looked up just as Sasuke looked at him and tilted his head. Naruto knew Sasuke better then any one else, so he knew to follow. He could tell you what every look and 'hm' meant. He also knew that Sasuke was the only one that could tell a fake smile from a real one. How he really felt but most of all, He couldn't lie to Sasuke even if he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were alone Sasuke just looked at him as if to say 'It's just you and me now talk. What's up?'. "I'm fine nothings wrong." Naruto lied.

For every step Sasuke took forward Naruto backed up the same, until he backed up into a tree. Sasuke took the last step and was now right in front of Naruto and grabbed his arm. A pained look shot throw Naruto's face for a split second. Now he wouldn't look at Sasuke but only at the ground.

"What happened who did this to you? Tell me right now!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked to the left and down not wanting to look Sasuke in the eyes. "Nothing happened." With his free hand he held Naruto's chin so he couldn't look away. Then tightened his grip on Naruto's arm, as if to prove that he wasn't being truthful.

"Don't lie to me! Now what the hell happened?" Naruto tried to look away but Sasuke wasn't letting him. "Fine I was attacked and my arm was broken. Then someone saved me. Now will you please let me go." Sasuke let him go but placed his hands by Naruto's shoulders so he couldn't get away. "Who beat you up?!" Sasuke yelled, making Naruto jump. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was so riled up, oddly enough it was kinda pissing Naruto off.

"You should know you were there after all!" Naruto yelled with out thinking, Making Sasuke step back in complete shock. "What do you mean I was there?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked very shocked but then looked at Sasuke. "Don't ever call me Bakura ever again" Naruto again said with out thinking to much. Sasuke was more then shocked to say the least. "Wait how could you know you weren't, unless no that would mean you were."

Naruto finished for him. "The fox. Yes I change into small fox when I am very scared or upset." "So you just change you can't help it at all, is that what you're saying?" Sasuke wasn't sure what to think and more, yes he had seen talking animals but people changing into animals now that was another thing.

After calming down Naruto answered with a smile. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto smile grow. "You're right I can't pick and chose when I want to change to that form. But there is one form I can chose to change to when ever I wish." Sasuke didn't like the look on Naruto's face, and was about to ask him what he was thinking.

Just then Sasuke blinked and Naruto was no where to be seen. In Naruto's place was a fox about the size of a bear. Sasuke's first thought was to flee, his reflexes kicked in he jumped into the closest tree and was now standing upside down in said tree. What really threw Sasuke off was that the fox looked like it was laughing. Once he was black with red tipped ears, tails, and feet as he walking he left red foot prints as if he just walked in blood, that faded away as he walked just like the little fox.

When Naruto changed back he was still laughing his head off. Once he calmed down he looked up at Sasuke and jumped up beside him and slapped him up sided the head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Sasuke yelled.

Just as Naruto was about to say sorry and that he couldn't just pass up a moment like that. A bright light surrounded them, all Sasuke could think was. 'I just got back to Naruto after two years of hell with that snake freak, the only good thing to come out of it was the fact that I learned everything I could from him. But no mater how strong I get Naruto seems to always be one step a head. Now this is happening.' As the light cleared they both could see that they were falling. The one good thing about being a ninja was they were able to land on their feet like it was nothing.

When Naruto looked around he could see that they were no longer in the training grounds at home. "Hey Sasuke what do you think we should do? I mean we are lost, we don't know where we are, or what this place is even like." Naruto said.

"For starters I think we should look around. Second lay low don't let any one know we are ninjas, and play down our powers." Sasuke answered. Naruto turned into the big fox and gave Sasuke a look as if to say it will be easier this way.

'I wish I could do that too. It would be easier that way.' As Sasuke was thinking this he found we was changing into a wolf. Only he didn't look like just any wolf. Sasuke was dark blue and white with a hint of red here and there. Just like Naruto he was the size of a bear. Hey you can change too! You look awesome! Naruto thought to Sasuke. Looks like we can do telepathy while we are in this form. That will come in handy later. After the shock and a little running around, more on Naruto's part they set off to look around. It had taken them a good hour, but they finally found something. I found what looks like a house, but it also looks like it could fall at anytime.

Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was to get a look at what he had found. It does but it also looks lived in. Now lets change back so we can get a closer look. When they got closer, they both changed and walked up to the house.

"Wait we need to take our headbands off. Don't give me that look you know we have to." No ninja likes to take off their headband, it was one of the few ways to show you were a ninja and where you were from. The other way was a tattoo to show that you were an anbu a very high up ninja. Now that their headbands were safely in ones pockets, Naruto knocked on the door.

'Well hello dears, and how can I help you?' Asked a short, plump, kind-faced woman with bright red hair, who opened the door. "Sorry but what did you say?" Naruto asked and looked over at Sasuke for help. 'Oh my it looks like you don't understand me, maybe a translator spell should work." she stated and pulled out her wound. Not knowing what she was saying plus seeing her pull something out of her pocket, they both jumped back a few feet. That is until they seen the stick and just looked at it. That's when an odd light shoot out of the end of it and hit them it the throat, as the odd lady said something even stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review to tell me what you think about the story so far. What you might like to see or what you don't like so far.

"What just happened, what did she do?" Naruto asked Sasuke again, who looked back and just shrugged his shoulders. 'That my dears was a translating spell, it will last until something gives you the counter spell. You can still talk in well I'm not sure what that was, if you just think about it. Now as I was saying before, how may I help you two?' Not wanting to look out of place they went along with this spell thing, but looked at each other as to say we should look into this later and find out that she is talking about.

'Well you see me and my friend Sasuke are a bit lost, and was hoping you could help us? By the way my name is Naruto.' The woman smiled sweetly and opened the door more. ' My yes I'm sure we can help out, my dears. Now come in, come in. We were all just about to eat, and by the looks of both of you you could do with a good meal. Oh my I almost forget, I'm Mrs. Weasley.' Naruto walked in first followed by Sasuke.

'Thank you but that's alright we just ate not that long ago.' Naruto kindly said. 'If you say so, but there is a lot of food. Plus if you ask me you two look to skinny. Now over there at the table we have Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. Then we have their friend Harry. Mr. Weasley is at work and lastly we have Percy who is up in his room. Now everyone please be kind to Naruto and Sasuke, they will be staying with us for a bit.'

Once everyone was seated and got a good look at everyone else they did see a few shocked looks, more so from the young boy with jet back hair. Naruto was the one to speak, knowing Sasuke wouldn't. 'Is there something wrong?

'You don't know who I am?' The boy shook his head as he asked. 'Well no we just got here. Why should we know you?' This time the boy with the red hair was the one to talk. 'He is Harry Potter everyone knows him!'

'Well sorry but we don't know him.' Naruto calmly stated. 'Question, does you're friend talk?' One of the twins asked. 'Hm.' Was all Sasuke would say. 'He said something so he is alive.' laughed both twins. 'That's the most you will get from him.' Naruto smiled. 'Why is that?' Asked Ginny. 'He doesn't like to talk much.' Naruto looked at Sasuke. 'Hm.' Sasuke looked back at him. 'You know its true.' Naruto laughed. "If you really want you can go outside and I will meet you there in a bit.' Sasuke didn't even wait he just walked out. 'You can understand him?' Asked Harry. 'Yup took a while. Well I'm going to go see if he is alright.' He walked over to the door. 'Sasuke was it? Well he looked fine to us.' Naruto laughed harder this time. 'That's how he always looks.' He said as he walked out the door. Where he found Sasuke on the roof, walking up the side of the house to sit beside his friend.

Back at the table, Percy came running into the room saying that someone had been walking up the side of the house. Harry, Ron, and the twins all ran outside to see if it was true or not, While Percy went back to his room to do who knows what.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were busy collecting the mail from the owl, and missed what was going on. By the time Harry, Ron and the twins were outside Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the side of the house. 'Bloody hell how are you doing that?!' Yelled Ron, once they were back on the ground. 'Doing what?'Naruto asked as he tilted his head. 'You know what.' Harry shook his head. 'Walking on the walls like it was the ground.' Both the twins wondered. 'Oh that its nothing now walking on water that's tricky.' Smiled Naruto as it this was something you see everyday. 'You can't walk on water, no one can.' Stated Harry.

'Moms calling us sounds,' 'Like our letters came in.' The twins finished each others sentence.

Once inside Mrs. Weasley handed every one their letters 'Oh it look like Naruto and Sasuke have letters too. Here is one for Gaara.' Naruto jumped at the name. 'Wait did you just say Gaara?' Sasuke pushed Naruto back in his chair. 'Yes dear.' Mrs Weasley smiled. 'Does he have red hair, a weird tattoo and something big he always has on his back.' Harry wasn't sure what to think, how did Naruto know what the other crazy guest looked like. 'Yup that sounds like him, why?' Ron questioned. "What room is he in. I'll take Gaara letter to him.' Naruto jumped up with hope in his eyes.

'That's OK I'm right here. By the way it's good to see you two.' Gaara walked down and stood in the door way. `Hold on you guys know each other?' Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George just sat there mouths wide open as Fred spook. This was the most Gaara had said the in whole four days he was there. 'Well they are like brothers after all.' Stated Sasuke, as Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, and Fred all fell out of their chairs in complete shock.

First it was walking on walls then both Gaara and Sasuke had spoken, what was next no one was sure if they could handle to much more. 'Before anything else crazy happens lets open our letters.' Harry pleaded. 'Looks like we have to get all of Gilderoy Lockhearts books.' As everyone else was busy talking about books, and what else they will need for they year.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara had finished reading. The letter was asking if the three of them would watch over the school and Harry Potter. Everything would be paid for and more, with help on how to get home as well. The only down fall would be they would have to do some acting. No one was to know that they just happened to be ninja. "Sounds like it could be fun, why not." Naruto looked at both of his friends with a big smile. "Yea sure why not, who knows what we may learn along the way."Sasuke somewhat smiled, well much of a smile as he would let show. "Why not I am kinda bored here anyway. And I can do watches at night, not like I sleep anyway."

Naruto looked up and around finding every one looking at them. 'What?' He asked. 'What were you?' 'Guys just talking about?' The twins asked, the way they do most of the time. 'Do they always do that?' Naruto asked. 'Looks like we are going to school with you all." Gaara mentioned. "Most of the time.' Ron was turning as red as his hair. 'That's great well we will all get our stuff tomorrow. Till then off to bed all of you.' Mrs Weasley told them all, around midnight.

Harry couldn't sleep so he get out of bed, when he seen a light in one of the rooms. Only to find it was Gaara in the living room. 'Can't sleep?' Harry asked not really sure if he would even got an answer from Gaara.

'I don't sleep.'Gaara answered as he turned to look at Harry. 'What do you mean you don't sleep.' Harry sat beside Gaara on another chair. 'Just can't sleep never have been able too, for as long as I can remember.' Harry was pretty shocked and forgot to ask why that was. 'Can I ask you something else?' Harry folded his hands on his lap. 'Sure go ahead.' Gaara put his hand on his gourd. 'What is that thing you always keep on you're back, and what's in it.' Harry looked at the gourd. 'Sand.' Gaara then opened the gourd. 'How and why sand?' Harry sat up more in his seat not wanting to miss anything. 'I fight with it.' Harry tilted his head. 'How can you fight with sand, do you throw it or something?' Instead of using words Gaara held up his other hand. Harry just about fell off his chair as sand was floating above Gaara's hand for a few seconds before he put it back. 'That how. Now why are you up at this hour?' It was Gaara's turn to ask something.

Without Harry hearing or knowing Naruto and Sasuke were now standing in the doorway. 'I can't sleep. I keep getting nightmares of when I am at my aunt's. Where they lock me up, not feed me. I start to feel like I am alone in the world.' 'You have no idea what you are talking about!' Naruto yelled at Harry. 'What do you mean I don't know what I am talking about?! My mom and dad were killed when I was only one, do you know what that's like!' Harry yelled back. 'It's you who does not know what loss is. For you can't miss something that you can't remember.' Stated Sasuke as he walked over to Naruto. 'And you know what loss is?!' Harry was pissed. 'More so then you ever will in you're whole life.' Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara all stated. 'Please tell me how that is, if you can.' How could they understand him at all, what have they lost or gone through.

Gaara stepped up. ' Do you know what it's like to be hunted at the age of five and have to kill or be killed. To have you're whole family be so scared of you, that all you have to do is look at them and they will piss themselves. Or to know that you're own dad ordered all those people to try and kill you.' Gaara wanted to say something else but didn't. Harry could kinda tell Gaara was holding some info back.

Next was Sasuke. 'Or to have you're whole clan or family killed in one night by you're own brother at the age of seven years old, and to live by yourself in the same place it all happened in for the rest of you're life.' Harry didn't know what to say or think any more, and yet there was still Naruto's story. He was really wishing he had stayed in bed, but sadly it was to late for that now.

For the first time sense Harry had met them all, Naruto looked sad. 'My parents were killed the day I was born, and no one wanted me. I have been living on my own for as long as I can remember. Every one hated me, no one was aloud to play with me when we were kids. And most of the time of the people in our town tried many times to kill me. No one would sell me anything. The only food I ever got was rotten. For the longest time I never knew why.' Harry was going to ask why, but didn't really want to know. 'I think we should all go to bed now, we have a lot to do tomorrow.' Gaara said hoping to calm thing down. Harry was to first to run off the bed. Sasuke walked away with a cold look in his eyes. Then Naruto left still looking just a little sad but hid it behind a tired look. Gaara just sat back down with a book for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone was standing around the fireplace. Mrs Weasley had the floo powder in hand as she explained how it worked, that all you have to do is step in the fireplace say the name of where you want to go and throw the powder in the fire. "I still don't see how this works. Why can't we just run there like we always do?" Frowned Naruto. "Because we have to blend in with everyone else, that's why. Now just do as she said and maybe I won't hit you." Gaara jokingly threatened. Still unsure of what to do they waited till it was just them and Mrs Weasley left, Before they went one by one to Diagon Alley.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara went on their own way to get what they needed, after going to the bank. It didn't take long for them to get most of what they needed, the only things they needed were their wands and books. Though it might not have had to take them as long as it did, if it wasn't for Naruto running off all the time to see everything.

At the wand show they asked if they could have incomplete wands, for they didn't need them to fight and had their own powers they could use. Sensing that the three boys were right, he handed them three redwood wands without a core.

Sasuke did how ever get an owl so they could fit in just a bit better, not like they would be sending anyone letters. Other then to each other to help send word if anything were to happen.

They had met up with the others. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the other night. What they had said was troubling Harry. Had Gaara really killed others. What about Sasuke what would it be like to lose everyone you knew and loved in one night, and by the one you trusted and looked up to. As for Naruto how could he be so happy all the time. What bugged him the most was the thing that Naruto and Gaara had left out.

When Harry looked up he saw Hermione, and ran over to her. ' Need your help with something.' Harry was sure of one thing if any one could help find out what those guys were hiding it was Hermione. 'Sure what is it you need help with?' She asked with a smile, she knew already that she would be doing some reading. Everyone knew how much Hermione loved to read and learn new things. Harry told her everything about Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Like how they can walk on walls, or water fight with sand. What they said last night, and what they didn't say. 'Sure thing sounds like fun to me. I'll start as soon as I can.'

That's when Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara walked up. 'Hey guys. This is Hermione, Hermione this is Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto.' Ron introduced everyone. 'Hello nice to meet you.' Naruto smiled. 'Hm.' Sasuke and Gaara looked at her the way they look at everyone very coldly. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. ' Are they always like that?' Ron nodded, and Harry answered. 'Yea, but we should go get our books now.'

'I hope they have the books I'm looking for.' She looked at the book store and ran off, followed by Naruto then everyone else. ' Would you like some help finding the books you want?' Naruto loved to help others when ever he could or was aloud to. 'Thank you umm… Naruto was it? The books should be near the back.' It was busy in the store but they all got in the store.

Once Harry was inside he ended up getting his books for free, but happily gave them to Ginny saying he would buy his own. When a blonde almost white haired boy walked over to them. 'I see you added more to your group of losers.' The odd boy looked at them then away. 'Oh shut up Malfoy.' Ron was getting kinda mad. 'Hm.' Sasuke glared. 'Hm. Is that all you can say. Let's see you added a creep that won't talk. A freak with a weird tattoo on his forehead. What's with the blonde, you trying to look like a monster with those tattoos on you're cheeks.'

By this time Naruto was pissed. Sasuke looked over at him, what he saw pissed him off even more. Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but red, and he was sure that everyone else had or will see it too. 'You shouldn't have said that.' Sasuke was about to punch Malfoy, but sadly he was to late. Gaara had already done it. Harry was going to yell at Malfoy for what he had said, but when he looked at Naruto he seen his eyes turn red. Harry didn't hear what Sasuke said but he did see Gaara punch Malfoy in the guts. As Malfoy flew back he fell into an older looking Malfoy but with longer hair. 'Don't you ever call my brother a monster as long as you live, or I well kill you and all you hold dear.' Gaara had the murdering look in his eyes like when he was younger. 'You're wrong Gaara, we will kill him.' Sasuke added as he was very barely keeping his sharingan at bay. Naruto just looked at them, his eyes were sky blue once again. He also knew a few people had seen his eyes change, but he was shocked with what his friends had said.

'Lucius what are you doing here?' Hermione bitterly questioned. 'I am here with my son Draco to help get his school things.' Lucius stated as he walked away with Draco who was still holding his gut.

'What the bloody hell happened to you're eyes Naruto?' Ron asked. 'Nothing happened, you must have been seeing things.' Naruto answered Ron. 'No he wasn't seeing things you're eyes turned red.' Hermione said as she added this to the list in her mind to look up later when she was alone.

'Let's go look for those books you wanted to get Hermione.' Naruto hoped that is he reminded her they would stop talking about him and his eyes. 'Oh right I forgot about that, yes let's go.' As the two of them were going to the back Sasuke stopped him. 'Please don't let him out.' Sasuke softly asked. 'You know about him.' Naruto looked a little fearful, yet maybe a little hopeful. 'You don't hate me or anything do you.' Sasukes face seemed to soften just a tinny bit. 'No I don't.' Hermione couldn't help but over hear what they were saying. Who is this this him they are talking about? She thought to herself as they walked to the back of the store.

'So what books are you looking for?' Naruto asked when they got to the back of the store. 'Anything about myths.' Naruto nodded at Hermione, and started looking.

Around ten minutes into looking Hermione heard a book fall, and something hitting the wall. When she turned to see what had happened. What she seen was Naruto in the corner scared as can be. "No not here too, why is this happening." Even though she didn't know him to long, she already knew this wasn't like Naruto at all but she didn't know what to do.

Sasuke had followed them without them knowing, but when he heard Naruto in a panic he raced over. When he saw the book and picked it up. [Old Japan myths.] Was written on the cover, when he turned the book over to see what Naruto was reading before he dropped the book. [The great tailed beasts] He walked over to Naruto and knelt beside him with his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and placing the book in his pocket with his other hand. "Shh it's OK I have the book no one will find it. So no one will know. Me and Gaara will make sure no one finds out about you two. You have my word." Naruto calmed down, and stood up with Sasuke. 'Gaara is holding all our books outside we should go get them, and wait for the others with him.' Naruto nodded and smiled. But Sasuke knew it was fake and so would Gaara.

Hermione having somewhat recovered from the shock, walked over to the book shelf where Naruto was. Finding a good book that might help her find her answers. [Old Japan myths].

As Naruto and Sasuke walked outside the store to meet Gaara, Naruto looked happy but he wasn't talking. When they got closer they could see that everyone else was there. Hermione followed them not long after. Gaara heard them coming he looked up. 'Naruto what's wrong, what happened in there?' Gaara asked as he walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. 'Why are you asking if Naruto is OK? He looks alright to me.' Harry asked. 'You don't know him like we do. Sasuke then looked at Gaara and handed him the book when no one was looking. "He found this and freaked out. He seems to be scared that the same thing back home might happen here as well." Gaara hid the book and moved closer to his brother in a protective way. "We will never let anything like that happen to you here or ever again if we can help it." Naruto smiled this time a true smile. "Thank you but I am also scared for you too." He looked at Gaara Who smiled back in his own way.

'What are you three talking about over there?' Ron asked. 'Nothing to do with you, just something that happened back at home.' Naruto simply stated. 'Where are you from?' Hermione ask. 'Japan.' Gaara lied.

When they got back to the Weasley's Naruto, Sasuke, Harry, and Ron were all outside. Everyone else was inside, Hermione was in Ginny's room where they shared the room reading the book she found that day. While Gaara was sitting in the highest room, the attic sitting on the of the support beam by the window reading the book that Sasuke handed him. Ron and Harry were on brooms flying high in the sky. At first they were just having fun happy to be flying, but after about half and hour they looked down to see Sasuke and Naruto. 'Maybe we can ask them if they want to help us train.' Harry then started to fly lower down to where Naruto was talking to Sasuke. It had now been a week since they had come here, and nothing new had happened.

'Sasuke we should train, we don't want to get slow now.' Naruto begged. 'You're just bored, but you do have a good point. OK but only hand to hand, we stop when the other draws blood.' when Harry got to them, he heard the words 'GO!' from Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Then out of no where Sasuke kicked Naruto. Who blocked with his hands and flipped Sasuke backward. Sasuke then pushed off the ground with one hand and doing a flip in the air landing on his feet. Both Sasuke and Naruto raced back to each other, and started punching and blocking. At a speed Harry and Ron could just barely follow if they concentrated. That's when Sasuke got a bit of the upper hand and kicked Naruto in the gut sending him flying back a few feet, it would have been farther if they were using their full strength. Naruto did a back roll that turned into a flip landing on his feet, and pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Sasuke. Who pulled out his own kunai to block Naruto's, and throwing the kunai at Naruto stabbing him in the upper arm. Naruto walked over to Sasuke. 'Good fight. Let's do it again sometime, But next time I will win.' Naruto pulled the kunai out of his arm as if it was nothing as some blood gushed out.

'Bloody hell why did you do that?' Ron yelled. 'Hm.' Sasuke didn't care. 'Naruto are you OK?' Harry worriedly ask. 'I'm fine it's nothing I've had even worse then this.' He told Harry. 'But you're bleeding. Ron commented.

Naruto just smiled at both of them. That's when Gaara and Hermione came outside. 'So how did it go?' Gaara asked. Sasuke won this time but next time he won't be so lucky.' Naruto answered him. 'Naruto are you OK you're bleeding badly.' Hermione ran over to Naruto and took off his jacket, to see just how bad it was. Only to find it healed and that he was wearing a mesh shirt showing everyone most of his scares. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at him, Naruto was shocked as he just stood there. 'How did you get all those scares?' She asked, then she remembered what Harry had told her the one day a week ago.

'I have been in a few fights so what.' Was all Naruto said. Gaara could tell Naruto didn't want to talk about this anymore, so he stepped in. 'The three of us are already packed for tomorrow, are you guys?' Hermione, Ron and Harry all ran inside to start packing, even if Hermione was packed already she still had to make sure she had everything. By now Naruto's arm had healed up nicely and he put his jacket back on. Then the three of them went to their room that they shared.

The next day they all headed down to the train station. The big problem Mrs Weasley had was how to explain how to get on the platform. 'But it's a brick wall, if we run into it we will just crash.' Naruto just didn't understand what she was trying to tell them all. 'We will prove that you wouldn't crash and burn.' The twins said at the same time, and ran throw the wall. Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Well what do you think?" Sasuke asked as he knew Gaara had used his third eye jutsu and sent it throw the wall. "Well there is a train on the other side of the wall. I still don't know how it works, but they are right all you have to do is run at the wall." Gaara explained as he had undone his jutsu with out the others knowing. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was watching as Ginny, Ron, and Harry ran throw, followed but Hermione. "I do know one way to get him on the train without him asking if its the same for us. One of us pushes him through." Sasuke suggested, as Gaara smiled. Calling his sand and moving it was it was just behind Naruto's back, just enough sand to move Naruto but not enough to be seen. 'Hey what's going on?' Naruto panicked a little. But then it kinda clicked to him what was going on. "Gaara I will ge….!" Naruto couldn't finish what he was trying to yell as the send had pushed him through the gateway. After Naruto was pushed Sasuke and Gaara walked through themselves. To everyone else they had blank looks on their faces, but to Naruto he could see that they were smiling.

Once on the train Naruto got lost and ended up in his own compartment. Over with Sasuke who had to share a compartment with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. 'Hey where is Naruto?' Hermione ask. 'Not sure but he can take care of himself.' 'Gaara stated calmly. 'Plus we can always find him when we get to school. Not only that but he likes to be alone from time to time.' Sasuke added.

As Naruto was sitting alone, he lay on his side and closed his eyes. Around ten minutes later when he was fast asleep, Draco walked in and sat on the other side of the compartment. That's when he noticed that he wasn't alone. He couldn't tell who it was, for they were sleeping on their side facing the other way. Even after a few hours had gone by the other guy hadn't move at all. Is that guy even alive? Draco thought to himself.

Just as the other boy turned on his back with one hand one his chest and the other on the floor. Draco couldn't help but think he looked kinda cute laying there like that. After a minute or so of Draco watching him, he did start to make sounds like he was having a nightmare. As Draco walked over to see if he could help.

That's when Naruto sat up so fast he got light headed. 'Umm are you OK other there?' Draco asked as he sat back down on the other side. 'Yea I'm fine, and who were you again?' Naruto looked over at him. 'Draco Malfoy, and you?' Draco answered. 'Naruto. Hey aren't you the one who called me a monster?' Naruto looked at him and tilted his head. 'That was me, yes.' Draco didn't know why but he was starting to feel kinda bad. Maybe it was the way Naruto was looking at him with those sky blue eyes. What he said next shocked him, but once he started saying it he found he couldn't stop. 'I'm sorry for what I had said back there.' Naruto smiled sweetly at him. 'That's OK but please don't ever call me that again. You see ever since I can remember I have been beaten and called a monster. All for something I didn't have any control over.' Naruto smile turned to a sad one.'I'm so sorry I didn't know' Draco felt so bad now, all he wanted was to make things right and maybe make him smile again. 'That's OK it's not something one tells just any one, but I feel like I can trust you,' All Draco could say was. 'Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before.'

'I bet no one has ever sat down and really got to know you for you, have they.' Draco looked down. 'No once they hear my family name they all think I'm like my dad and want nothing to do with me. May I ask why are you being so nice to me?' Draco asked. 'Well I know what its like to be alone. I know what you're feeling plus some. You know the one and only thing that saved me was friends. If it wasn't for them I would have turned out just like someone else. He went through the same thing I did, but he never had a friend till I came along and saved him just by being his friend.' Naruto looked happy again. 'What was he like before you saved him?' Draco questioned. 'Well he was sad and mad why he would kill others for just looking at him the wrong way. Now I am proud to call him brother.' Naruto beamed, and Draco's eyes widened. 'You mean the one I called a freak is like you're brother? If so I am sorry for what I said. I only acted that way…'

But he didn't finish what he was going to say for Naruto held up his hand to stop him. 'I know you act that way to try and make you're dad happy but no matter what you do it never works. I know a few friends that were like that.' Draco looked at Naruto with hope in his eyes. 'As in there is hope. Even for me.' Naruto smiled at him. 'There is always hope, you just have to look deep inside.' Naruto was happy to help Draco if he could. 'What did they do?' Draco asked. 'They stopped caring what others thought. Most of all they stopped living for that person who ever it was, and stared living for themselves.' Draco was looking at Naruto again. 'That sounds hard.' Draco frowned a little. 'It is but in the end you will be happy.'

'Well we should change into our robes.' Naruto commented. Once they were done they sat back down. 'The first step you must take is to find a good friend.' Draco was about to ask what he meant, but Naruto was already laying on his back like before and passed out. Draco couldn't help but watch him again.

Naruto's peaceful dream was of being at home with all his friends again. When suddenly the nine tailed beast came out and one by one he killed all the ones he cared for the most. When he was face to face with Sasuke, that's when things change again. Instead of killing him he hugged Sasuke.

When Draco had seen that Naruto was having a nightmare, he sat just beside Naruto head on the seat and started running his fingers through Naruto's hair without thinking.

Once Naruto was calm Draco heard a knock on the door. 'Come on in.' That's when Sasuke walked in. When he saw Naruto on Draco's lap passed out, he gave Draco a cold look. The second Draco stopped, Naruto's nightmare came back. Draco stood up and moved to the other side and sat back down 'You can sit there.' That's just what Sasuke did, once Naruto's head was on his lap Naruto relaxed. 'Don't you ever lay a finger on on Naruto again.' Sasuke glared. 'You must really care about him, and I can see why he really is a great guy.' Draco looked over at Naruto who was just waking up. 'Now I understand what he meant when he said you need friends in you're life to help you out when you need it. I just wish I had a friend like him.' Naruto sat up and looked around. 'Sasuke you really need to stop scaring everyone.' Naruto giggled. 'What ever.' Sasuke grumbled.

'Hey I think we made it.' Naruto was looking out the window. 'That's you're school? It's so big.' Naruto was amazed. 'Yea that's it.'Draco answered with out looking out the window. That's when Gaara walked in. Hey now that we are all here let's make our own way to the school.' Naruto smiled and opened the window. 'Wait you can't just jump out the window, we're still moving.' Draco yelled but it was to late Sasuke and Gaara were all out the window before Draco could blink. 'See you at school.' Was the last thing Naruto said before he jumped out the window to follow his friends. Are they nuts. Draco thought to himself.

For part of the way Naruto kept complaining that the school uniforms were way to restricting in Japanese.

Please comment well review to tell me what you think so far

if you like it or if you hate it or if you thought it was good but don't like it anymore

what you may like to so or what you don't want to see.

Or just to say what ever you want so please be nice and write a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara got to the school before everyone else. So they went to go talk to Dumbledore. Who told them that they would be in the second year, but sorted with the first years.

So they waited in the great hall for the rest. When everyone was seated Dumbledore came up and told everyone the school rules like he did every year, then he yelled out 'Let the sorting begin!' One by one the scared first years were sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stepped up to say a few more words. 'This year we have three lucky new comers who will be in the second year. They come from far away, and don't know our way of life. So please be kind and help them to feel welcome here in their new home.' Everyone was clapping but Draco. How did they get here so fast, and not even a cut from jumping out of the train. Professor Mcgonagall held up a smaller list and started calling out names.

'Gaara.' He walked over to her, and sat down on the seat where the hat was placed onto his head. Now lets see where to place you? Not knowing where the voice was coming from, the cork was pushed open from the gourd by his sand. It seems I can not see into your mind. This makes things harder, but wait you are not like the others. You are a ninja, are you not. The hat had not seen a ninja in many many years. You can not see in my mind for I won't let you, and if you try nothing good will come of that. Now will you just place me in a house before I kill you. No one knew why or how it happened but they all seen the old hat jump then yell. 'Gryffindor!' The Gryffindor's clapped as Gaara walked over to them.

'Sasuke.' The whole time he was standing there, and as he walked up he had an ice cold look that said stay away. Another ninja I see. 'Gryffindor!' the old hat yelled again. Some of the Gryffindor's clapped. While some were thinking Why isn't he in Slytherin?, the odd one would talk to their friends. Sasuke didn't seem to care one bit.

Naruto on the other hand looked like he was getting pissed. As Harry watched his new friends being sorted he couldn't help but think. Its nice that Sasuke and Gaara were now in the same house as me. I just hope Naruto will be in my house with us too. Harry couldn't help smiling.

'Naruto.' Naruto walked up when his name was called, and the old hat was placed on his head when he sat down. Another ninja, just like the others. Brave, Strong, and Smart too. But wait what's this oh my what a sad past you had but why? As the hat was looking throw his mind Naruto started to panic and it showed on his face. 'No stop don't do that!' Everyone jumped not knowing what to do they all just watched, as Naruto's eyes were turning blood red as the old hat was unknowingly letting the nine tails out. Deer me what a great evil you have in you, never before have I seen such a monster.' That was it he couldn't take one more. 'I said stop it!' Naruto yelled and ran out of the great hall, just as the hat yelled 'Slytherin!'

Sasuke, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to go follow. 'Leave him alone, And Sasuke you should know better then to chase him when he is like this.' Gaara stated as Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down. Sasuke gave Gaara the death glare then sat down as well.

Naruto didn't see where he was going, then again he didn't want to. Things were just getting to be to much for him. He was in a new world where there were no ninja, people flew on brooms, use sticks, and pictures moved and talked. All he knew was that he needed to calm down before things get to bad, but it was hard the fox really wanted out and to kill. The next thing he knew was that he was running around on all four small legs, and he was getting tired. He had to rest but didn't know where to go or what house he was in. All this not knowing was scaring him even more.

That's when when he ran into something. Naruto looked up to see someone with long greasy hair. 'What do we have here, a fox with nine tails. And to think I was just looking for this Naruto kid who just runs out, and I find you.' Snape said as he picked up the little fox who was to scared to moved. 'Well now what should we do with you?' He asked aloud.

'I see you found my pet, may I have him back?' Sasuke asked. But before Snape could say anything the fox jumped out of his arms. Both Sasuke and Snape were having a glare off. After a few moments the fox walked away with out anyone knowing, came back as well who else but Naruto. 'Sasuke what are you doing out here?' Naruto Asked Sasuke. 'Hm.'Sasuke said with out looking away from Snape. 'I am here now you can stop worrying.' Naruto smiled. 'Hm' Not Snape or Sasuke would look away. 'Oh come on I know you were worried.' With that both Naruto and Sasuke walked away leaving Snape alone.

It took Naruto just about an hour before he found his house. When he got to his room he found he was sharing a room with just one other, but he didn't know who yet. Then he went about hiding all his ninja stuff from his roommate.

'What happened to you, why did you run off like that?' His roommate asked. 'The hat just reminded me of things I didn't want to remember that's all. I'm OK now Draco.' Draco just looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth. 'I've never seen that happen before. But what was up with you're eyes?' Draco asked as Naruto just stared at him. 'What do you mean?' Naruto sat on his bed, Draco was already sitting on his bed. 'Your eyes, they turned red and it's not the first time I seen that happen.' Naruto just sat there frozen his eyes wide with a hint of fear for a few seconds before he put on a fake smile.

'Are you alright? I didn't say something wrong did I.' Draco looked a little worried. 'No its fine. It's just something I don't like talking about that much.' Naruto lay on his back and looked up. Before Draco could ask anything else Naruto fell asleep. What is he holding back? What happened to him?

It was then that he remembered the book he read so many years ago, when he was still into myths. He went to to his trunk and got the book, then went back to sit down and open it to where it talked about tailed demons. As he was reading it talked about two children. No names were given but it did say what they looked like.

One had red hair dark rings around his green eyes, and a tattoo above his eye that read love and he always had a gourd on his back.

While the other was blonde blue eyes and had three tattoo marks on each cheek like whiskers.

'That Can't be but it sounds just like them.' Draco thought he said it in his head, He was sure of that till Naruto sat up. 'What can't be?' Naruto asked. 'This book it tells of two people that live today but this book was written over one thousand years ago.' Draco answered. 'Well who do you think they are?' Naruto sat up. 'I could be wrong but it sounds like the book is talking about you and Gaara.' Draco was amazed at how fast Naruto got up and ran over to him just to look at a book. 'What book is it?' Naruto demands. 'An old book that talks about old myths, like tailed demons.' Naruto just stood there panicking on the inside, but on the outside he looked calm as can be. 'And what is it saying about them?' Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to know. 'I don't know all of what it's saying. But it sounds like it's saying how there are some people, not very many, who have these demons sealed in them. One has a one tailed demon that sounds like Gaara, and the other the nine tailed demon that sounds like you.' 'But that can't be.'

Naruto sat on his bed and looked a little pale. 'Are you OK? You don't look to good.' Draco asked, as Naruto got up and went over to his things. 'I'm OK, just tired.' Naruto lied. As he pulled out some pj pants and started to change. Once he pulled off his shirt and sat on his bed and looked over at Draco, who was wide eyed. 'What happened to you? I have never seen so many scares in my life.' Draco finally asked. 'Back home I would get beat up a lot. Please don't ask why.' Naruto lay down and looked up with sad eyes, and once again fell asleep. Draco started thinking of ways he might help cheer Naruto up, or at least make him smile before he too slept.

It was around five that Naruto woke up, knowing everyone else would still be sleeping. He quietly got changed and got ready for the day. Just before he left he placed some of his throwing knifes in the seals he tattooed on his wrists. Just like his parents, he too was a master of seals. Then placed some paper smoke bombs in his pockets, you never know when you need a fast get away.


	7. Chapter 7

For the first time since coming here he spoke to the fox. Can you help me find Gaara? Naruto asked. He seems to be in the tallest tower, if that helps. Naruto thanked him as he slowly walked out the door and into the halls. There were no lights on, only darkness. Naruto didn't even have to ask for help from his friend, the fox just started telling him what way to go for he couldn't see a thing. Hey kit stop, that Snape guy is up ahead. Naruto jumped up in the corner and knelt in the dark just in time to see a light coming his way. That was close. Naruto joked as Snape walked by. Jumping and landing softly on the floor again, the continued his way over to the tallest tower.

Gaara was walking around the room until he sensed Naruto walking up. "So what have you been up to?" Naruto asked as he sat in one of the windows. "Just walking around, hiding from Snape when I get bored." They both laughed. "Sounds like a fun game." Naruto smiled like a fox. "Yup you should have seen his face when he saw a sand clone of me turn back to sand." Gaara smiled and they both burst out laughing again.

Around ten minutes later Sasuke walked in. "I see someone slept in." Naruto greeted. "It's not like we have to wake up so early" Sasuke mentioned. "He has a point. Plus with me watching at night you have nothing to worry about." Gaara placed his gourd on his back. "That's right now let's go get some food." Naruto ran off as Sasuke and Gaara followed.

"I still don't know how he does some of the things he does." Sasuke shook his head. "You know how he does it, the fox helps him." Gaara stated. "Yea your right. After I left he became like best friends with that fox." Sasuke sadly said with a hint of jealousy. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel." Gaara looked at him, knowing they both liked each other but were to scared to say or do anything. "You know I can't tell Naruto that." Sasuke stopped and looked from Gaara to Naruto. Who stopped and looked at Sasuke. "What can't you tell me Sasuke." Naruto asked as Gaara kept walking to the great hall. "Just tell him or I will for you." That was all he said before he walked into the great hall. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and tilted his head. "Sasuke." But Sasuke just walked past Naruto and found a seat by Ron and Harry. Naruto sat by Sasuke. "Sasuke what was Gaara talking about?"

Ron and Harry just watched their new friends as they talked about who knows what. "It's nothing don't worry about it." Sasuke didn't want to talk about it. "What does Gaara want you to tell me?" Naruto asked again. 'Hm.' was all Sasuke would say. Before Naruto could say anything else Mcgonagall passed out the time tables.

'Oh man it looks like we have Snape first and with the Slytherins too.' Ron didn't sound to happy at all, then again Harry didn't look at all pleased. 'I take it the Slytherin house is not liked at all?' Naruto asked then looked at Sasuke with a fake smile. "Looks like I will be disliked here too." Sasuke was not happy at any of this. 'What did Naruto say?' Harry asked as he looked at Sasuke. 'Nothing you need to worry about. As for you Naruto don't think like that, is that clear.' Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'Why do you care so much?' Naruto raised his voice.

That's when Hermione walked up to her friends. 'You all ready for class. Oh and Naruto just so you know it's alright if you sit with us for breakfast and lunch but you can't at super, that's when we have to sit with our own houses.' She sounded glad to see him, but at the same time upset about what house he was placed in. Naruto stood up and hit the table with his fist, and looked everyone over then back at Sasuke. With out thinking he spoke in English. 'See I told you not only will I be hated at home, but now here. But the only thing different here is that they don't know….' But Sasuke didn't let him finish, he looked Naruto right in the eyes and yelled at him for the first time in years. Plus he was in front of Naruto.

While Gaara was was hiding in the back of the great hall, smiling to himself hoping this would be the time Sasuke gave in and said something.

'Don't you even think about saying what I think you were going to. You know it's not true and not everyone hates you I don't hate you I never have!' Everyone was now watching Naruto and Sasuke. 'That's not true you did hate me or why else would you have done what you did to me? Why?!' Naruto yelled right before he ran from the great hall, as Gaara shook his head sadly. Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. It was the time he ran off to the snake freak and just about killed Naruto, his only friend who was really the only one who cared about him.

Sasuke just sat down not looking at anyone or anything. 'Why don't you go after him?' Harry asked him. 'I can't, I wouldn't know what to do or say to him.' For once he sounded not just sad but like someone just killed the thing he loved the most. Without anyone knowing Gaara walked up to them and spoke. "Tell him how you really feel about him before it's to late, there is another that has his eyes on your little Naruto." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all jumped, the only one who didn't was Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at Gaara not knowing what to say, other then. 'We should go to class.'

With that they all walked to Snape's classroom for potions. The five of them made it just in time, when Sasuke looked around he didn't see Naruto. By the time Snape was there Sasuke was getting more worried.

Ten minutes later just as Snape was about to tell them what they will be working on, Naruto walked in and sat in the only free seat. 'Ten points for being late, don't let it happen again Naruto.' Snape yelled. Only when Naruto was seated did Snape finish. 'Like I was saying today we will be working on a truth potion. Open your books to page fourteen and get started. You know where everything is.'

A few minutes later, everyone had started there own potion. Every now and then Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see how he was doing. 'Where were you this morning?' Draco asked Naruto. 'Went for a walk.' Naruto gave a fake smile. 'Are you OK? It looked like Sasuke really hurt you.'. Draco sounded worried. 'Yea he did, thank you for caring.' Naruto placed his Hand on Draco's and smiled up at him, he was starting to like him.

That's when something went very wrong, and Naruto messed up his potion. It blow up in Naruto's face, even though Draco tried to push him out of the way. When the smoke cleared Naruto was gone, he didn't want to be around and get yelled at.

The next one to run out was Sasuke, to find out if Naruto was alright or not. Naruto went out side to be alone. That's when everything was slowly going dark, and he knew he was going blind. What's going on I can't see. he asked the fox in a panic. Calm down and I will be your eyes kit. The fox calmly said. Naruto tried to lie and say he was calm. Why can't I lie? Naruto backed up into a corner and sat down with his knees up and his arms around them. It must have been that truth thing that blew up in your face, but I am doing my best to fix everything and help you out.

Naruto heard someone walk up to him, not really wanting to be seen he tried his best to back up even more. 'Naruto it's alright.' Naruto looked up at the voice and seemed to relax a tinny bit. 'Draco is that you?' Naruto held out his hand to try and find him. 'Yes, but why are you here? Why help me? You don't even know know me.' Naruto slowly moved his hand back.

That's when Sasuke slowly walked up behind but unseen by both Naruto or Draco. Sasuke had seen Draco take Naruto's hand and help him stand up and say. 'Because you are my friend, or at least I hope you will be my friend. Plus I think I like you.' "There you are, are you alright. And why are you holding his hand?" Sasuke asked and Naruto let go of Draco's hand. "I'm OK but I can't lie anymore. Plus I can hold who ever hand I wish to." Naruto stepped away from everyone.

'Can we please talk English here please.' Draco pleaded. 'Oh sorry yes we can do that, right Sasuke.' Naruto looked at where he thought Sasuke was, but was off by a few feet.'Why won't you look at me? Fine I'm sorry that I hurt you, I will never leave you again.' Sasuke walked closer to Naruto. 'I...I can't.' Naruto went to run but both Sasuke and Draco held on to a hand not letting him go. 'Are you trying to say you can't see Naruto?' Draco asked very kindly. 'Is he right that you can't see?' Sasuke was shocked and felt very bad for his friend. 'Yes its true, but why do you care Sasuke?' Naruto asked as he already knew why Draco cared but why would Sasuke care with everything he had done to him. 'Because I like you, and that's what Gaara wanted me to tell you so bad.' Naruto pushed them both away from him. He felt so lost, first he lost his eye sight then both Sasuke and Draco confess that they both like him.

The whole time this was going on Gaara was hiding in the shadows. He walked up to Naruto looking like he was there to see if his brother was alright, only to hold his hand and enter his mind. I know what's going on, but you know you will have to pick between one of them you can't have both. Gaara mentioned. I know but I don't know who to pick I like Sasuke, but I also like Draco. Naruto tightened his hold on Gaara's hand.

"Well who do you like? And please don't tell me it's that Draco guy over there," Sasuke asked for he wanted, no he hoped and wished it was him that Naruto liked. 'English please!' Draco shouted for he hated it when he didn't know what was being said around him. 'I don't know who I like, I like you both. Please just leave me alone. This is all to much for me right now.' With that said or shouted Naruto let go of Gaara's hand and ran off to who knows where in a blink of an eye.


End file.
